


Midnight Walk

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Arguing, Depression, M/M, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Phil hates Dan's late night walks. Dan hates being told what to do.





	Midnight Walk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColorMeHazelnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeHazelnut/gifts).



> Thanks for @colormehazlenut on tumblr for the prompt "Midnight Walk"  
> I hope you like it!

Dan knew by the look on Phils face he was due for a confrontation. He attempted to just walk past Phil, only to have his arm grabbed.

“Wait. I hate when you do this.” Phil pouted. “It's hard enough to watch you battle yourself here at home. I hate imaging you just as upset out there only cold and alone.”

Guilt twisted Dan's insides and he took a deep breath to try to stop the buzzing in his skull. He was extra careful not to meet the wet blue eyes in front of him with his tired brown. 

Phil let go at once. He ran a shaking hand through his quiff and sighed. 

“I don't mean to make you feel bad. I just worry about you. I love you.”

Dan just hummed in response and chanced a look up at Phil's face. His bottom lip was tugged in between his teeth and his forehead was wrinkled with worry. It had been awhile since Dan had really, truly spiraled like this. He knew Phil meant well but sometimes Dan wished that he would just let Dan fuck off on his own and wallow for an unreasonable amount of time at a ridiculous hour. 

Phil sighed and turned to their kitchen to start the coffee machine.

“Just please take your phone and a coat. Promise to call me if you get lost and-”

“Why are you making coffee at one in the morning?” Dan interrupted. 

Phil turned and crossed his arms before sliding his glasses up his nose. He looked tired and annoyed, but more than anything he looked sick with worry. Guilt ate away at Dan. 

“I’m not going to sleep until you’re back. I’m not trying to make you feel bad I just-”

“Why are you actively preventing yourself from sleeping then?”

“Dan.” There was an edge of annoyance in Phil’s voice that cut at Dan due to deep rooted insecurities of being annoying that he had carried with him since he was a loud, dramatic child that other kids laughed at instead of with. He knew it was just his ugly mind being cruel. He knew better than to feed it when it was like this. It could twist anything and turn it into one of his biggest fears or anxieties and he had been pushing Phil away all day. 

“Dan.” Phil stood in front of him now, his voice softer. He ran his fingers lightly through Dan’s curls and smiled sleepily. “I want to be awake until you’re back. I wouldn’t sleep anyway but I feel better knowing I’ll be awake until you’re back.” 

“Yeah, well you’re not my Mum.” He heard himself snap. His chest squeezed his heart up into his throat. He knew he was being an asshole but really all he could do at this point was sit back and watch the trainwreck unfold. He was too wound up. Phil should have just let him leave.

Phil pulled his hand away from Dan’s hair like it burned him and hurried to make himself busy making the coffee. Dan knew he was biting his tongue and being the better person. Phil was good at that, not picking at a fight. He didn’t say anything when Dan grabbed his phone and keys and slunked out of the room. 

Dan shoved his feet into his shoes, furious at himself for trying to ruin the only decent aspect of his day and equally angry with Phil for not magically knowing how to make everything better.

He stormed outside, the freezing autumn air stinging his lungs as he took deep, big breaths to clear his head. 

He started walking down the old London street before he stopped and pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

**Phil** : _ily dan_ _  
_ Dan smiled sadly at the text message that judging from the time had to have been sent before he even left the house. Phil knew Dan never looked at his phone when he talked him into bringing it with on nights like these but on the off chance he did Phil always left a message or two periodically.

Dan glanced back at their flat. He needed to walk off this tension and stress and he could tell the frigid air was helping clear his mind.

He tapped on the screen and hit call before he lost the courage. It wasn’t easy admitting mistakes and groveling but Phil more than deserved it.

“Dan?” Phil answered halfway through the first ring. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

“I’m alright.” Dan muttered. “I mean this guy I really care about is with this total twat who treated him like total crap all day today, so I’m a bit peeved, actually.”

“Oh…” The line was silent for a moment. “Yeah. I hear that guy he’s seeing has a great ass though.” 

“Philip Michael Lester!” Dan laughed.

“Where are you?” Phil asked.

“I’m barely down the street. Um, I know I’ve been an ass today but would you want to come and take a midnight stroll with me?”

It went silent on the other end.

“Phil?” 

The line went dead and Dan hung up. Before his mind could convince him of all of the worst possibilities a door slammed shut down the street from behind him.

He spun around to see Phil pulling his jacket in tight around his torso with one hand , thermos clutched tight in the other. He walked briskly over to Dan and glanced around the empty street before pressing his lips to Dan’s in a quick peck. 

The familiar scent of coffee washed over Dan from the kiss and the warm drink being pressed into his cold hands. 

Dan pulled Phil back in for a second kiss and put all of the things he couldn’t say at the moment into it.

_ I’m sorry. I love you. I appreciate you. Thank you- for the coffee and everything else. _

Phil beamed at him in response, message read loud and clear, and weaved his arm through Dan’s.

“Let’s walk.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to reblog on tumblr:  
> [Midnight Walk tumblr link](https://tortitabby.tumblr.com/post/179897075880/midnight-walk)
> 
> Or come send me prompts/talk to me on tumblr!  
> tortitabby.tumblr.com


End file.
